Astro boy x reader
by noonecame
Summary: You are an assassin who's family was murdered eight years ago. You and your baby brother were the only survivors, and a man takes you in. You assassinate people for revenge, and justice while your brother lives a normal life. One day, you are asked to attend a normal school to create an identity. Will you meet a boy who could possibly change your life for the better?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Nobody

 _You looked up at the sky with a bright smile on your face as you watched the clouds go by. You then felt a warm hand on your shoulder, and looked up at your father, your short hair swishing in the wind. You smiled._

" _Daddy!" You exclaimed as you hugged your father. Your father smiled, and hugged you back._

" _Y/N, lunch is ready." Your father informed. You smiled, and nodded. You then ran towards your awaiting mother, who held her stomach. You were told that you were going to be a big sister. Your mother smiled, and stood up from the chair that was situated on the porch._

" _Are you ready to eat?" Your mother questioned. You nodded eagerly, and ran to the table. Your mother and father laughed, and sat down at the table. For lunch, there was egg salad, and roasted ham. Although you and your family lived out in the countryside, you were happy. You had always wanted a younger brother or sister. You looked up at your parents as you all ate, and swallowed your food._

" _Mommy, daddy, when will the baby be born?" You questioned, your E/C eyes glistening in curiosity. Your mother smiled, and held her stomach._

" _Your baby brother will arrive in almost two weeks." Your mother informed. You smiled, and continued to eat the ham._

" _I can't wait!" You exclaimed._

 _Two weeks later, your mother screamed in pain as she gave birth to your younger brother. You watched with wide eyes as your mother panted. Your father had called a doctor over, and stood by your mother's side as the nurse cleaned the baby. You watched with curious eyes as the baby was washed. The nurse then handed the baby to your mother. Your mother cried tears of joy as she held her new born son. She then looked over at you, and smiled._

" _Come here, and meet your new baby brother." Your mother told. You nodded, and slowly walked over to your mother. You then looked at your baby brother, who looked squeamish. You then looked up at your mother, and saw her nod. You climbed onto the bed, and gently held the new born. Your brother immediately started crying once he was separated from his mother. You started to panic._

" _W-what do I do!?" You questioned. Your mother smiled, and took your brother. For a four-year-old, you weren't too experienced with carrying babies, other than the dolls your mother made for you. You watched as your brother calmed at being in his mother's arms. "What's his name?" Your father rested his hand on his wife's shoulder, and smiled._

" _We've decided to call him, B/N." Your father told. You looked at your brother, and smiled._

" _B/N. I'll always love him!" You exclaimed with a grin._

 _It had been three months ever since your brother was born, and you had been watching over him like the good big sister you were. It was that night, that things started to go downhill. You cried out as men in black smashed through the windows. Your father got up in alarm, and turned towards you._

" _Go with your mother, and hide somewhere safe." Your father told you sternly. You nodded fearfully, and ran with your mother, who was carrying your brother, out the back door. Your father stood in front of the men in black with a shot gun. The men in black smirked, and pulled out guns of their own. Your father gasped, and cried out in pain as one of the men shot him. You halted your steps, and froze when you heard gunfire. Tears then started to roll down your eyes. Your mother held in her tears, and grabbed your small hand._

" _Come now, Y/N. We must get out of here." Your mother told. You looked up at your mother._

" _But, what about daddy?" You questioned. Your mother looked to the side._

" _He'll catch up with us. Now, come on. We must go." You followed your mother outside of the house, but gasped when you saw a group of black men come out of the woods. In their hands, were guns. You started trembling in fear. You mother had a horrified look on her face as the men in black aimed their guns at her. "NO!" Your mother cried as she turned around, and took the fire. You gasped as your mother fell forward._

" _MOMMY!" You cried out as you tried to catch your mother. Your mother coughed up blood, and turned towards you._

" _L-listen to me. I n-need you to t-take your brother, and run away." Your mother told as she handed your brother to you. You shakily nodded, and took hold of your brother. Your mother smiled. "Live on." You nodded. You then got up, and ran away._

" _I need to find daddy, he'll know what to do!" You cried as tears poured down your face. It then started to rain. The men in black chased after you, and you ran inside the house. You ran into the lounge room, and gasped when you saw your father lying on the ground in the middle of a pool of blood; dead. You stood back in horror. You then heard the men in black approaching, and froze. Your mind stopped. Your body turned cold. You had completely frozen. 'Live on.' Suddenly, your body went into overdrive, and you put your brother down. You then grabbed a knife, and turned towards the men in black, and charged at them with your knife raised. "DIE!" You cried as you stabbed one of the black men in the chest. You continued to stab the men in black while dodging the bullets. After ten minutes, you panted, and looked at the dead bodies that surrounded you. You felt empty. You were about to pick up your brother, but gasped as a sword pierced you through the chest. You coughed up blood, and shakily looked down. You then used your knife to stab the man in black in the face. The man in black screamed out in pain. You turned around, and pierced the man right in the heart. The man stopped, and dropped to the ground; dead. You shakily walked over to your brother, and picked him up. You then made your way outside of the house, and into the forest. You panted as blood poured out of your open wound. After ten minutes of walking, you collapsed onto the ground. Your brother cried as he landed on the ground. You shakily reached out your hand to him. "B-brother... I promise... I'll... protect... you..." Your hand then collapsed, and the last thing that you saw was a man walking towards you while holding an umbrella. The man grinned, and crouched down in front of you._

" _I'll offer you a special deal. You want revenge for the men who hurt you and your family? You want justice? I can give you that. All you need to do... is become..."_

"An assassin." You muttered. You stood on the rooftop of a five story building, and watched over metro city. You gripped your katana in your hand as your H/L H/C hair blew in the wind. You sighed, and looked down. "It's been eight years since then. I will get rid of all the evil in this world." You muttered. You then heard your phone vibrate, signalling the start of your mission. You pulled your hood over you, and jumped from the building. You then activated the gears on your specially made boots, and landed on the side of the building. You then ran across the buildings, jumping from one to another until you landed at your destination. You eyed the man in the building, and watched with empty eyes as he laughed over a box of jewels. He then looked to a tied up girl, and licked his lips.

"Can't wait to get started." The man told in a husky voice. You frowned, and slowly opened the window. You then took out one of your throwing knives, and threw it at the light. The fearful girl and the fat man gasped as the lights went out. The fat man looked around in confusion.

"What the-!? What's going on!? Who turned off the lights!?" The man questioned. You jumped into the room silently, and readied your katana. You then slowly walked up to the man, and pierced him threw the chest. You then quickly covered his mouth before he could scream in pain, and felt him drop. You then used your night vision lenses to look towards the girl, and walked over to her. You then untied her, and ran towards the window. The girl looked at you with wide eyes.

"Who are you?" The girl questioned. You didn't answer, you only jumped out of the window.

A young robot boy flew through the sky, and sighed as he flew back from the ministry of science.

"Man, that was a long meeting. Why did I have to be there?" The boy muttered. His thoughts were then interrupted when he saw a young girl running, and jumping from building to building. The boy raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Who's that? Better check it out." The boy then flew towards the girl. You looked over, and gasped when you saw a boy with black hair formed to look like horns, brown eyes, and red boots approach you. You then ran to the side of the building you were currently on, and dropped to the ground. The boy gasped, and flew towards you. You quickly ran into a crowd of people, and blended in. The boy landed on the ground, and looked around in confusion. He then scratched his head. "Damn, lost them. I wonder who that was." The boy questioned himself. You hid in an alleyway, and sighed in relief. You then made your way back to head quarters where you and your eight year old brother stayed. Your brother had grown up thinking that everyone in head quarters was family, and went to school regularly. You on the other hand, were the opposite. You rarely spoke to anyone, and only did as you were told. You did all this for your brother. You made your way to the office of the head assassin, and opened the doors. The head assassin, which was a middle aged man with pale blond hair, and icy blue eyes, looked up, and frowned.

"You know, Y/N, there's a thing called knocking." The head assassin told. You threw your target's ear onto the head assassin's desk.

"I've eliminated my target, Bartus." You told with no emotion. Bartus looked at the ear, and smiled.

"Good job, but I would really wish that you wouldn't throw the targets ears onto my desk." Bartus told. You remained silent. Bartus sweat dropped, and sighed. "You have another mission. But this one will be a little... different to your other ones." You cocked your head to the right in confusion. "I want you to infiltrate a school with you being in grade six. You're the right age, so everything should go smoothly." You nodded.

"Who's my target?" You questioned. Bartus smiled.

"No one. I want you to infiltrate that school as a cover. You need an identity that you can go by when you're not working. For your brother's sake, and yours." Bartus told you. You nodded. Bartus then handed you a folder. "Your teacher will be miss Penelopy. You must never tell anyone of your true identity, do you understand?" You nodded. Bartus then smiled. "Good, now take off that hood. It's got blood all over it." You nodded, and made your way towards the showers.

Once you arrived, you thought back to the boy chasing you earlier. _'Who was that earlier? It doesn't matter. I should be more careful from now on.'_ You thought as you stood under the warm water, letting it run down your S/C body. You then turned off the water, and dried your body. After you got dressed, you made your way towards your 'house' where your brother slept. You walked into his room, and smiled. You rarely smiled, and the only person you would smile for was your brother. You kissed him on the head, and walked towards your room. You then collapsed onto your bed, and sighed. _'School starts tomorrow. I should get some sleep.'_ You turned off the lights, and closed your eyes. You then fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The new student is an assassin.

You woke up with a jolt, drenched in sweat. You panted, then sighed, and held your head. _'Damn, that dream again.'_ You sighed, and looked at your clock. It read 5:55am. _'Five minutes before the alarm goes off. Time to get ready.'_ You thought. You sat up, and took your covers off. You then got up, and stretched. You walked over to your dresser, and took out some clothes. You took out an F/C long sleeved shirt, and some black leggings. You changed out of your PJs, and into your outfit. You then grabbed some socks, and put them off. You turned towards your shoe rack, and spotted your F/C boots that reached just below your knees. You slipped them on, and walked out of your room just as your 'mother' called you down. Bartus had robots that resembled your parents made for your brother, but you would never accept them as your real parents. You knew that they were gone. You walked down stairs after brushing your H/C hair, not bothering to tie it up. Your brother looked towards you, and smiled.

"Hey, sis!" Your brother greeted. You smiled slightly at him, and ruffled his hair. Your brother grinned. "So, are you excited for your new school?" Your brother asked. You nodded.

"Yes." You told. In truth, you weren't that excited at all. You thought that going to a normal school was a waste of time. Your 'mother' rested a plate of toast and a cup of milk next to you, and smiled.

"How did you sleep?" Your 'mother' questioned. You shrugged, and chewed on your toast.

"Fine." You told. Your brother smiled, and continued to eat his pancakes. You finished your breakfast, and stood up. You grabbed your bag, and ruffled your brother's hair. You then ran out of the house. Your brother waved to you as you left while your 'mother' let out a sorrowful sigh. You were about to activate your boots, but thought better of it, and walked to your new school.

Astro sighed as he listened to Ajeero ramble on about a project that he was working on, and smiled. Abercrombie sighed, and glanced at Ajeero, and groaned.

"Oh god, you sure like to talk, don't you." Abercrombie commented. Ajeero froze, and frowned at Abercrombie.

"Oh, be quiet! I'm just saying that if we work together on this, then it'll be a huge success!" Ajeero told. Kennedy shrugged.

"Eh, I'm don't really feel like doing it. And besides, I've got a soccer game this afternoon." Kennedy told. Ajeero looked at Kennedy in disbelief.

"What!? No way! Why didn't you tell me earlier!?" Ajeero questioned. Kennedy gave Ajeero an apologetic look.

"Sorry, I thought you knew." Kennedy told. Ajeero pouted. He then looked to Astro.

"You're not busy, right?" Ajeero questioned. Astro shook his head.

"No, not really, but I was gonna go watch Kennedy's game." Astro told. Ajeero fell to the floor in disbelief.

"No way. Aw, this sucks! Now I'll be all alone!" The science geek cried. Everyone then stopped their chatter when their teacher, miss Penelopy walked in. Everyone then sat down in their seats as their teacher walked in front of them.

"Alright, class. We have a new student joining us today. Please welcome Y/N L/S." Miss Penelopy told. You walked inside, and stared at everyone with a blank expression. You then saw the boy that had chased after you the night before, and your eyes widened. Astro raised his eyebrow when you both made eye contact. You quickly avoided his gaze, and looked to the teacher.

"Where do I sit?" You questioned. The teacher smiled.

"You may sit..." The teacher looked around for a spot for you to sit, and smiled when she saw an empty seat. "Next to Astro. Astro, please raise your hand." Astro nodded, and raised his hand. You gave the teacher a look, and sat next to Astro. You then avoided eye contact with him. Astro gave you a confused look, and leaned near Ajeero.

"Hey, does she hate me?" Astro questioned. Ajeero glanced at you, and shrugged.

"Dunno, maybe she's just surprised at the fact that a robot is going to our school." Ajeero guessed. Astro frowned, and looked at the teacher. As class went by, you kept glancing at Astro, wondering if he had recognized you. You then quickly averted your gaze when he glanced at you. You clenched your fist. _'I need to get out of here.'_ You thought as you frowned. Finally, lunch break arrived. You stood up, and were about to leave when someone grabbed your shoulder. Out of instinct, you grabbed that person's arm, and threw them over your shoulder. You then gasped as you realised who you threw. Astro stared at you wide eyed as he laid on the floor. Everyone stared at you. Ajeero, Abercrombie, and Kennedy gasped.

"Astro! Are you okay!?" All three boys asked. Astro nodded, and sat up.

"Yeah, that just surprised me is all." Astro told. You trembled as everyone stared at you. You then grabbed you things, and ran out of the class room, adrenaline coursing through your veins. Astro held out his hand. "Uh, wait!" He called out. You wouldn't listen. Your mind told you to get out of there, you had blown your cover. Everything was over. You then gasped as you felt someone grab your wrist. You reached out to grab your knife, but stopped when you saw that it was Astro. _'How did he catch up so fast!?'_ You questioned. Astro gave you a concerned look. "Are you okay?" He questioned. Your E/C eyes widened.

"Eh?" You questioned. Astro looked down.

"Listen, I know what it feels like to be at a new school, but there's no reason to be afraid. You're safe here." Astro told as he looked into you E/C eyes. Your eyes widened. You then looked at his hand that was currently holding your wrist. Astro looked down, and gasped as he realised that he was still holding your wrist, and released it. He then blushed slightly. "Uh, sorry about that." You glanced at your wrist, and frowned.

"Safe...? Am I truly safe here...?" You questioned. Astro raised his eyebrow, and smiled.

"Of course, you are! Why wouldn't you be?" He questioned. You stayed silent. You then turned around, and looked outside.

"No place is safe. Not as long as there is evil in this world." You told before you ran out of the school. Astro watched as you ran off. He then looked down at his hand.

"She felt so cold." Astro muttered.

You sighed as you collapsed onto your bed. You then felt your phone buzz. Must be another order. You looked at your phone, and saw that you had another target. You stood up, and walked out of your room. Your 'mother' gave you a concerned look, but you didn't bother yourself with her. After all, she was just a fake. You made your way towards head quarters, and into the changing rooms. You then took out your white cloak that you used for assassinations. You always wondered about the colour, why white? It stood out, plus it would stain easily due to the colour of blood. For some reason, your cloak wouldn't stain. It must be the fabric. You put the cloak on, and slipped on white boots, and white gloves. You then made your way towards Bartus with your face covered. You entered his office. Bartus looked up.

"Ah, good. You're here. How was school?" Bartus questioned. You thought back to Astro, and shook your head.

"I'm never going back." You told. Bartus sighed.

"Now, now, Y/N. You just need time getting used to it. I know that you don't like it now, but you will in the near future. Now, your target is this man." Bartus told as he threw a file to you. You caught the file, and opened it. In there, was a picture of a man with a scar over his red eye, and dark skin with black ruffled hair. "You are to kill this man. He knows who we are, and is a criminal who is on the state's black list. You must be careful though. He knows that we are coming. That cloak you wear, it shows how strong you are. He will know your strengths. Come back alive." You looked up, and nodded. You then drew your sword, and left.

You made your way towards your target's location as it started to rain. You stopped when you saw a black figure. The figure turned towards you, and grinned. You narrowed your eyes as you saw that he was your target. You drew your sword, and pointed it to him. The man turned his body towards you.

"Let me guess, you were sent here to assassinate me." The man guessed. You remained silent. The man huffed. "Do you even know my name?" You nodded.

"Duke Mustang. A criminal that has been on the run, murdered over 50 innocent citizens, currently on the black list." You told. Duke smirked, and clapped.

"Bravo! You're quite smart! For a kid." Duke then took out his gun. "Judging by your cloak, you're very skilled. Fighting you with a gun wouldn't be so fun. So, what about a sword fight? How about it?" Duke questioned. You remained expressionless. Duke sighed. "Well, let's get this over with." You gripped your sword, and charged at Duke. Duke smirked, and remained in position as you charged at him. Once you were close enough, he smacked you across the face with his sword, causing you to go flying on the opposite direction. You gasped as you were slammed into a nearby wall. Duke smirked, and revealed his arm. "You see this? It's a custom made arm. With this, I have the strength to defeat even a robot." Your eyes widened, and you shakily got up. You then charged at your target, and slashed at him. Duke sighed, and used his arm to block your sword. You struggled to slice through his metal arm. You then jumped away from him, and ran at him again. It continued like a pattern, you and Duke would deal blows to each other with your swords.

Astro sighed as walked through the rain, his umbrella up with Ajeero under it. Ajeero laughed nervously.

"Um, are you upset that I forgot my umbrella?" Ajeero questioned. Astro looked towards him, and shook his head.

"No, I was just thinking about the new student. She said something weird before she left." Astro told. Ajeero raised his eyebrow.

"What did she say?" Ajeero questioned. Astro was about to answer when he heard swords colliding with each other. He put his hand to his ear to enhance his hearing, and frowned. Ajeero gave him a confused look. "What is it?" Astro put his finger up to Ajeero, signalling him to be quiet.

"I hear something. Wait here, I'm gonna go check it out!" Astro told as he shoved the umbrella into Ajeero's hands. Ajeero's eyes widened, and he looked at Astro in shock.

"Wait! Where are you going!?" Astro waved to his geek of a friend, and flew to the source of the sound he heard.

You and Duke stood opposite to each other, panting. You gripped your sword as blood ran down your head. Duke had smashed you into the pole. You and Duke then ran at each other, and crossed blades. You glared into Dukes eyes while he smirked. He then pulled out another blade from nowhere, and pierced you through the chest. You gasped, and coughed out blood. You then growled, and kicked him in the stomach. You then ran at him in full speed as Duke regained his balance. You then sliced him across the chest as you ran past him, and waited for him to fall. Duke coughed out blood, and gripped his wound. He then turned towards you, and chuckled.

"...heh... who woulda... thought... that I... would... be beaten... by just... a... kid..." Duke then fell forwards, and landed on the ground. You panted, and walked over to him. You then cut off his ear, and pocketed in your satchel. You then collapsed to your knees, and fell forward. You waited to land on the ground, but never felt it coming. Instead, you fell into someone's arms. You groaned in pain, and looked up at the person who caught you. You're eyes then widened when you saw Astro looking at you with a concerned look. You were about to resist, but lost consciousness.

Earlier. Asto flew through the skies as he listened to the sounds of swords clashing. His eyes then widened when he saw you and Duke crossing blades.

"It's the same person from before!" Astro cried. He then gasped when he saw Duke pierce you through the chest, and watched in horror as you sliced through the man.

"...heh... who woulda... thought... that I... would... be beaten... by just...a ... kid..." Astro heard Duke mutter before he fell forward. Astro then saw you collapse onto your knees, and rushed towards you as you fell forwards. He quickly caught you, and sighed in relief. He then looked at you with a concerned expression. You looked up, then passed out. Astro gasped.

"Oh, no! They passed out. I've gotta get them to the hospital!" Astro cried. He then removed your hood, and gasped. "It's her! But... why is she here?" Astro questioned. He then looked towards the other man, and couldn't hear his heartbeat. "No, he's dead. I've gotta call someone for help." Astro then looked towards you, and frowned. "For now, I've gotta get her to the hospital." Astro then held you bridal style, and made his way towards the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Awakening.

You heard voices surrounding you, and struggled to open your eyes.

"Will she be alright?" A voice questioned.

"Yes, she should be just fine. She was lucky that the sword only pierced her through the exact middle of her chest, missing all of her vital organs." Another voice answered. You then felt someone hold your hand.

"Will big sis be alright?" You heard another voice question. You then realised that it was your brother's voice. You had to reassure him that you were alright. You groaned, and slowly opened your eyes. You then looked around, and saw your brother, 'mother', and 'father' surround you with relieved looks. Your eyes then widened.

"Where am I!?" You questioned, then hissed in pain, and fell back. Your family gasped.

"Y/N. You shouldn't move too much. You are in a very fragile state." A man told. You looked at him, and raised your eyebrow.

"Who are you?" You questioned. The man smiled.

"My name is Doctor Baker. I've been monitoring you while you slept." Dr Baker told. You nodded.

"How long have I been out?" You questioned. Dr Baker smiled.

"For about a week now." Doctor Baker told. Your eyes widened. You then sighed.

"A week, huh?" Dr Baker nodded.

"Yes, a young robot boy by the name of Astro brought you here." Dr Baker informed. Your eyes widened.

"Astro?" You questioned. You then frowned. _'If he brought me here, then he knows my secret. He knows that I'm an assassin. I have to silence him.'_ You looked up, and sat up. Your brother's eyes widened.

"W-wait, big sis! You can't get out of bed yet! You're injured!" Your brother cried. You smiled, and ruffled his hair.

"I'm alright, B/N. I need to go thank Astro for saving my life." You lied. You hated lying to your brother, but you had to do what was necessary. Dr Baker shook his head.

"No need. If you want to see him, then I shall call him here. Wait a moment." Dr Baker then left the room. You frowned, and turned to your 'family'.

"Mother, father, take B/N and go home." You told. Your 'mother' frowned, and shook her head.

"No! I'm not leaving while my baby is stuck in the hospital!" Your 'mother' cried. You sighed.

"Leave, please. I want to be alone." You told. Your 'mother' was about to object, but your 'father' rested his hand on her shoulder, and shook his head. Your 'mother' sighed, and walked over to you. She then kissed you on the head, and smiled.

"I hope that you get well soon." Your 'mother' told. You smiled slightly, and nodded. Even if she was a fake, she treated you like you were her real daughter. Your 'family' then left, leaving you alone. You sighed, and slowly got out of bed. You walked over to your window, and watched the sunset.

Astro was chatting with his sister when he heard the phone ring. He heard Nora answer it, and saw her walk over to him.

"It's for you." Nora told. Astro nodded, and walked over to the phone. His eyes then widened when he saw that it was Dr Baker.

"Dr Baker! How is Y/N? Is she awake yet?" Astro questioned. Dr Baker nodded.

"Yes, and she wants to see you." Dr Baker told. Astro nodded.

"Oh, I'll be there right away!" Astro told. Zoran walked over to him as Astro hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Zoran questioned. Astro turned to her.

"It was Dr Baker. I'll be back in a bit, I've got to see a friend of mine in the hospital." Astro told as he ran out of the house. Zoran raised her eyebrow, and nodded.

Astro flew through the sky, and looked at the sunset. He then saw the hospital come into sight, and smiled. He landed at the entrance, and ran to the desk clerk.

"Um, excuse me? I'm here to visit Y/N L/N." Astro told. The desk clerk nodded.

"Ah, yes. Y/N is in room 204. Here's a key card." Astro thanked the desk clerk, and rushed towards the said room. When he arrived, he knocked on the door.

"Y/N? It's me. Astro." Astro told. He didn't hear an answer, so he opened the door slowly. "I'm coming in." Astro looked around, and couldn't see you. He walked in, and looked around in confusion. "That's weird, she isn't here. Did I get the wrong room?" Astro questioned himself. He then gasped when he heard the door shut, and his eyes widened when you pointed a blade to Astro's neck.

"Don't speak." You glowered out. Astro's eyes widened, and he grabbed your wrist. He then pulled you over him, and pinned you down to the ground. His eyes then widened when he realised that it was you.

"Y/N! Whew, don't scare me like that. What were you doing pointing a knife to my neck?" Astro questioned, still not moving from his position. You glared at Astro.

"You know why, and for that, I must eliminate you." You told. Astro looked at you in confusion.

"What are you talking about? Know what?" He questioned. Your eyes widened.

"Wait, you don't know who I am?" You questioned. Astro shook his head. He then frowned.

"Actually, I want to know what was going on during that time when I found you almost bleeding to death. You were fighting this man, and you wore this strange outfit. You also had a sword. Tell me, who are you?" Astro questioned. You narrowed you cold E/C eyes at Astro, and wrapped your legs around him. Astro gasped as you flipped them both. You winced as your wound reopened. Astro's eyes widened when he saw blood seep through your clothes, and drip down onto his body. You didn't break eye contact with him.

"It's simple. There's no reason to hide it now that you've seen what had occurred between me and my target." You told. Astro's eyes widened.

"Target...? What do you mean by 'target'?" Astro questioned. You stared at him with cold eyes.

"I'm an assassin." You told. Astro's eyes widened even more as he stared at you in disbelief.

"You're... an assassin...?" Astro then gasped when you pulled out a knife, and pointed it at his chest.

"I'm warning you. You better not tell ANYONE who I really am. If you do, you'll pay the consequences." You whispered. Astro frowned.

"But... why? Why become an assassin?" Astro questioned. You narrowed your eyes, and got off him.

"That is for me to know, and for you to never find out." You told. You then fell to your knees. Astro gasped, and ran over to you.

"Are you alright!?" Astro questioned. You nodded, and stood up. Astro then helped you to your bed. You laid down, and sighed.

"Call the nurse down here. I need to have my wound treated." You told. Astro nodded, and quickly ran outside. You looked out the window, and frowned. "Why... did I become an assassin?" You questioned yourself.

 _You looked up at Bartus as he offered you his hand. You glared at him, and brought your crying brother closer to you._

" _Who... are... you...?" You questioned. Bartus smiled._

" _I am your saviour. You want revenge, right? By becoming an assassin, you'll be able to find the man who sent out these sinful men, and get rid of the evil in this world in the name of god." Bartus told. You scoffed._

" _God...? He... doesn't... exist... If... he did... then why... isn't he... here...?" You questioned. Bartus smiled._

" _He sent me here. I am here to save you in the name of god." Bartus told. He then held out his hand. "Now, take my hand before you bleed to death." You stared at his hand._

" _If I... accept... your offer... will... B/N... be... safe...?" You questioned. Bartus nodded. Feeling determined, you took hold of Bartus's hand._

You sighed at the memory. That's right, you had forgotten that your original goal was to hunt down the man that sent those men in black after your family. You then heard hurried footsteps, and saw Astro run in with two nurses behind him. He gave you a worried look as the two nurses quickly attached chords to you, and wheeled you out into the emergency room. You closed your eyes as they wheeled you into the emergency room, and started restitching your wound.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Convincing.

You sighed as you zoned out, ignoring miss Penelopy as she taught math. Astro glanced at you, and frowned. He then flicked a bit of paper at you. A tick mark appeared on your head, and you slowly looked at him while your eye twitched.

"What!?" You whispered. Astro pointed to miss Penelopy as she wrote some equations on the bored. You rolled your eyes, and looked away. Ever since Astro found out about your occupation, he hasn't left you alone since. Everytime you went to and from school, he'd be watching your every move. He even tried to convince you to give up your occupation, but you refused. Miss Penelopy then turned around, and smiled.

"Okay, now who shall I get to answer this question." The teacher wondered. She looked around the class room, and saw you and Astro having a stare off. She then smiled. "Y/N! Would you please come up, and answer the question?" Your eyes widened as you were called up. You then heard Astro snickering, and flicked him on the forehead as you walked by him. Astro rubbed his forehead while frowning. You took the pen from the teacher, and eyed the question. You frowned. You were an assassin, not a mathematician. The teacher sighed, and tsked. "You should have been listening, Y/N. Astro, would you mind showing Y/N how it's done?" Astro smiled, and stood up.

"Not at all!" Astro exclaimed. He then walked over to you, and took the pen from your hand. He then solved the equation in a matter of seconds. You scowled as Astro smiled at you confidently. You then kicked him from behind his legs, causing him to fall backwards. You then stomped to your seat, and sat down. You looked at Astro, and smirked. Astro saw your smirk, and frowned. He then got up as the class laughed, including his friends. Astro gave his friends a look. "Traitors." He muttered. His friends smiled, and shrugged. Astro sighed, and sat in his seat.

Later that day, the teacher was calling out the people who would be partnering up on their homeroom assignment. You sighed in boredom as you looked out the window. Astro meanwhile, was chatting with his friends.

"So, who do you want to be partnered up with?" Ajeero questioned. Astro shrugged.

"I don't know. I wouldn't mind being paired up with you guys." Astro told. Kennedy frowned.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Kennedy questioned as he playfully punched Astro. Astro laughed. The teacher stood in front of everyone, and smiled.

"Alright, I'm going to announce the pairings that you'll be put in. First up, Ajeero, you'll be paired up with Abercrombie, Steven, you'll be paired up with..." You tuned the teacher out as she went through the names of everyone in your class. You sighed, and thought about jumping out through the window. "And Y/N, you'll be paired up with Astro." You choked on your own spit, and looked at the teacher in disbelief.

"Say what now?" You questioned. Astro grinned, and smiled at you.

"Looks like we're paired up together." Astro told, seeming a little too happy about it. You glanced at him, and groaned as you laid your head on your desk.

After school, you mentally beat yourself up as you and Astro walked home together. _'How the hell did I end up allowing this fool into my house?'_ You questioned. Astro smiled, and turned towards you.

"I wonder what your family's like. Are they assassins like you?" Astro questioned. You gasped, and covered his mouth with your hand.

"You idiot! Don't say it out loud! What if someone heard you!?" You whispered as you looked around. Astro gave you an apologetic look.

"Sorry." Astro apologized. You sighed, and uncovered his mouth. You then looked away.

"To answer your question from before, no. They're not assassins. In fact, they don't even know that I'M an assassin." You told. Astro frowned. He then walked in front of you, and stopped. You stopped, and raised your eyebrow at him. "What?" Astro continued to frown.

"You should quit being an assassin." You rolled your eyes.

"How many times must I say no! I can't quit being an assassin, I have to do this!" You told. Astro clenched his fists.

"But why!? Why must you do this!? What's so good about killing a bunch of people!?" Astro questioned. You sighed.

"You wouldn't understand. The people that I kill are bad. They deserve what's coming to them." You told. Astro shook his head.

"No! You're the one who's wrong! I've had to fight both robots AND humans. I've never killed anyone!" Astro told. He then looked down. "And besides, it's so dangerous. You could get hurt, or possibly die!" Astro then hugged you, surprising you. "You're my friend, and I don't want to ever lose you." Your eyes widened at the word 'friend'.

"Friend...?" You questioned. Astro nodded, and looked at you. He then smiled.

"Of course, we're friends! After all, I know your secret, so why wouldn't we be friends?" Astro questioned. You looked down, and smiled. You never had a friend before now. Astro's eyes then widened. You looked up, and raised your eyebrow.

"What?" You questioned. Astro smiled.

"Woah, so you CAN smile!" Astro exclaimed. You frowned.

"Of course I can smile!" You yelled. Astro grinned.

"Well, it's just that I've never seen you smile before. You should smile more often. You look pretty when you do." Astro told. You blushed, and turned away from him.

"S-shut up." You muttered. Astro raised his eyebrow, then leaned his face near yours. You took a step back. "W-what?" Astro watched you with interest. He then shrugged.

"Nothing. It's just that you're showing me these new emotions that you wouldn't show before." Astro told. You deadpanned at him.

"What about the time I laughed when Abercrombie burned his ass off when he accidently fell onto that fire pit we made?" You questioned. Astro sweat dropped, and frowned.

"That was just your own twisted humour." Astro told as he crossed his arms. He then turned towards the direction you and he were walking in before, and grabbed your hand. "Come on! Let's' go to your house!" You rolled your eyes, and smiled slightly as your new friend pulled you along behind him.

When you and Astro arrived at your 'house', Astro looked up in awe.

"Wow! So, this is where you live?" You nodded. Astro grinned, and pulled you behind him up to your front door. You sighed, and took out your house key. You then unlocked the door, and walked in with Astro following behind you. Your eyes then widened when your brother jumped on you, knocking you back.

"Big sis is home!" Your brother cried. He then looked up, and his eyes widened. "And she brought a BOY home with her!" Astro sweat dropped. He then heard crashes, and saw a man run towards them.

"Where is he!?" Your father questioned. He then looked at Astro as Astro waved at him while smiling awkwardly. You sat up, and sighed.

"I know what you're thinking, and no, he's not my boyfriend." You told. Astro blushed at what you said. You then grabbed his hand, and made your way to your room. "Come on, we'll plan in my room where no one will interrupt us." Astro nodded, and followed you up the stairs to your room. Astro looked around your room, and smiled.

"Wow, you sure keep your room clean." Astro commented. You shrugged. You then dumped your bag to the side of the bed, and jumped on it. You then sighed. Astro dumped his bag next to yours, and jumped onto the bed next to you. You both stared up at the roof, and sighed. You then both looked at each other.

"So, what exactly are we gonna do for the assignment?" You questioned. Astro sat up, and walked over to his bag. He then took out his note book, and walked over to you.

"Well, the task is for us to come up with a successful restaurant dish, and write an essay about it." Astro told. You groaned.

"Argh, this sucks! Well, at least I have you to do it for me." You told. Astro raised his eyebrow.

"What do you mean? We have to do it together. I'm not doing it by myself." Astro told. You gave him a blank look. You then stood up, and slowly walked towards him. Astro frowned, and backed away from you. You walked up to him, and grabbed the task sheet. Astro sighed in relief. You raised your eyebrow at him.

"What?" You questioned. Astro shook his head, and smiled. He then heard his phone ring, and answered it.

"Hello?" Astro answered.

"ASTRO! YOU GOTTA HELP US, PLEEEEEEAAAAASE!" Abercrombie shouted. Astro had put his phone away from his ear, then put it back.

"What's wrong? Did you need help on the assignment?" Astro questioned. You were about to ask what was up when you felt your phone buzz. Your eyes widened when you realised that you had a job. You then looked at Astro.

"Um, hey, Astro?" You asked.

"Hold on, hm?" Astro turned towards you.

"Maybe we should work on our assignments together with the others." You suggested. Astro smiled, and nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea." Astro then put the phone back to his ear, and turned away as he talked to Abercrombie. You took out your phone, and turned away from Astro. You then looked at your text, and sighed. You had another job. _'Dammit, why now?'_ Astro heard your sigh, and turned towards you. He then saw you on your phone, and frowned. "Y/N?" You jumped, and hid your phone. Astro continued to frown at you. "Don't tell me it's another job." You sighed, and looked away. Astro put the phone back to his ear. "We'll see you in a bit. At the tree house." Astro then hung up, and walked over to you. "Y/N, as your friend, I'm telling you that you should quit being an assassin. It would be the best for you and your family." You turned away from him. Astro sighed. "Why are you so silent? What made you want to become an assassin in the first place?" Astro questioned. You walked towards the door, and were about to open it when Astro grabbed your hand. You stopped, and sighed.

"Let go." You told. Astro shook his head.

"No, I'm not letting you do this! I keep asking you the same questions over and over again, but you never answer them! Why do you keep avoiding the subject?" Astro questioned. Tears welled up in your eyes. You then looked at Astro.

"Because I'm doing this to PROTECT my family!" You cried. Astro's eyes widened. His grip then loosened, and you took this as your chance to run out of your room. Astro gasped, and ran after you. You jumped down the stairs, and ran out the door. You used the secret passage to go to headquarters. Astro ran outside, and looked around for you. He then sighed, and thought back to your words. _'Because I'm doing this to PROTECT my family!'_ Astro frowned.

"Protect them from what though?" Astro muttered. You sighed as you made your way through the corridors of the assassination guild. You then made your way towards the changing rooms, and changed into your assassination outfit. You made your way towards Bartus's office, and opened the door. Bartus looked up, and smiled.

"Ah, Y/N! Good to see that you are doing well! You surely look a lot better." Bartus told. You looked at him with cold eyes.

"Just tell me my mission already." Bartus frowned.

"Hmm, that's odd. Usually you'd be patient. Were you in the middle of something?" Bartus questioned. You looked to the side.

"Bartus, I have a question. What would happen if I left the assassination guild?" You questioned. Bartus sighed.

"Ah, so that's it. Well, Y/N, if you were to leave the guild, then your family would be put in great danger." Bartus told. Your eyes widened when you thought of your brother, 'mother', and 'father'. You then looked up.

"But... I have the skills to protect them! They wouldn't be harmed! Not as long as I'm around!" You shouted. Bartus frowned, and stood up.

"Listen, Y/N. No matter what you do, you'll never be able to escape this life. I warned you when we first met, didn't I?" Bartus questioned. Your eyes widened. You then looked down as you clenched your fists and gritted your teeth. Bartus chuckled, and threw a folder at you. You caught the folder, and stared at it. "Your mission today will be to assassinate Ainsworth Richardson. He is the head of a trading company that is smuggling weapons to other countries. Do you understand?" Bartus told. You sighed, and nodded.

"When do I start?" You questioned. Bartus smiled.

"Next week, you'll assassinate him during his sleep." You sighed, then nodded. You then made your way back to your house.

Astro sat with his friends as they worked on the project together. Ajeero raised his eyebrow at him.

"Uh, hey. Where's Y/N?" Ajeero questioned. Astro shrugged.

"Dunno." He answered. Kennedy frowned.

"But weren't you just with her?" Kennedy questioned. Astro looked to the side. Abercrombie, Ajeero, and Kennedy looked at each other, then back at Astro.

"Uh, hey. Did something happen?" Abercrombie questioned. Astro frowned.

"Y/N was just being unreasonable. She and I had a disagreement." Astro told. He then looked outside of the tree house. _'I wonder if she's already after her target.'_ Astro thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Confrontation.

You sighed, it had been three days since you and Astro had your fight. It was very awkward when you both worked on your project together. Every time Astro would look at you, he would look down. You knew that look, because he was looking at a killer. You sighed again, and stood up.

"Astro." You told. Astro hummed in acknowledgement. You clenched your knuckles. "Um, I need help on this one bit." Astro sighed, and looked over at your work, which wasn't much. You fidgeted as he read through what you had so far. He then frowned.

"You haven't even finished the introduction yet. It's like this is your first time writing an essay." You looked down in shame.

"Actually, it is my first time." You admitted. Astro gaped at you.

"Seriously!? What school did you go to!?" Astro questioned. You fidgeted some more.

"Um, none? I didn't exactly go to school till now." You told. Astro froze. He then sighed.

"Guess I have no choice. I'll help you on your assignment." You smiled.

"Thank you." You thanked. Astro blushed, and looked away. He then looked at the work.

"N-no problem." Astro stuttered. You looked at your work, and listened to Astro as he explained to you what to do. You nodded, and wrote down what he told you to. After a bit of writing was done, you smiled. You then heard Astro's phone ring, and saw him get up to answer it. "Hello?" You saw his expression change to a serious one, and saw him nod. "I see. Yeah, I'll be there right away! Got it!" Astro then hung up, and ran to the window of his house. "I gotta go! See ya!" Astro waved at you, and flew off. You were about to wave back, but held your hand, and sighed. You then saw Zoran walk in.

"Hey, Y/N." Zoran greeted. You smiled slightly.

"Hey, Zoran." Zoran looked towards the open window.

"Let me guess, Astro went off towards the ministry of science?" Zoran questioned. You shrugged.

"Probably." You then felt your phone buzz, and fear crossed your face. You slowly took out your phone, and saw that you had to go to head quarters. You clenched your phone in your hands, and stood up. "I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." You waved goodbye, and ran past a confused Zoran. You didn't know why, but you were afraid. You ran towards head quarters, and changed into your work outfit. You then slowly walked to Bartus's office, and opened the door. Bartus turned towards you, and smiled.

"Ah, good. You're here. There's been a change in plans, you'll be attacking tonight." Bartus told. Your eyes widened.

"What? But why!?" You questioned. Bartus raised his eyebrow.

"Hmm, how odd. You never questioned my orders till now. What brought up the sudden change in attitude?" Bartus questioned. You froze, and looked away. Bartus sighed. "You will attack at midnight, understood?" You nodded.

"Understood."

You waited at Ainsworth's house, and felt your phone buzz, signalling the start of the mission. You slowly entered the room, your hood covering your face, and drew your sword. You then gasped when the lights suddenly turned on, and you were hit from behind. You flew towards the wall, and felt your back crack against the pressure. You then gripped your sword, and ran at your attacker. You and your attacker had a battle of strength, but you were pushed back with almost little effort. You growled, and looked at your attacker's face. You then gasped at who it was. Astro glared at you, and charged towards you. You jumped out of the way. _'Why? Why is Astro here!?'_ You thought. Your eyes then widened when he grabbed you.

"I've got you now!" Astro shouted. His eyes then widened. "What? Why do you feel... human?" Astro questioned. Your eyes widened when you realised that Astro didn't know who you were yet. Astro held you up by your collar. You trembled. You then kicked his arm, and ran towards the window. When you opened the window, a gust of wind blew your hood off, revealing your face. Astro gasped. "Y/N...? But, why?" You turned towards him, and looked down in sorrow.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want for us to meet like this." You then jumped out the window. Astro growled.

"I'm not letting you get away!" Astro shouted, and flew off after you. You ran across the building tops, and activated you boots. You then jumped from building to building. Astro frowned as you got further away, and increased his speed. Your eyes widened as he closed in on you. You gritted your teeth, and jumped towards a taller building. You then jumped to the top, and stopped. Astro landed behind you. "You have nowhere else to run. Give up." You sighed, and looked at the darkened sky.

"Why were you there?" You questioned. Astro frowned.

"I was told that a robot assassin was coming to kill Ainsworth Richardson, the world trader." Astro told. Your eyes widened, and you turned towards him.

"World trader...? But, I was told that he was a trader who smuggled weapons!" You told. Astro's eyes widened.

"What!? But, you're wrong! He hasn't done anything wrong!" Astro cried. Your eyes widened in realisation; Bartus had lied to you. You shook, and dropped to your knees, your sword clattering to the ground. Astro watched you. You looked into your hands as a horrified look washed over your face. You then gripped your head as you screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" You cried. Astro reached out for you, but pulled his hand back. _'I almost killed an innocent person!'_ You thought, horrified. You then looked at your sword. _'But why? Why would Bartus lie to me!?'_ Tears then appeared in your eyes. "I'm sorry... I'm so so sorry! I'm sorry, I..." You kept muttering. You then looked up. "Please... help me." You begged. Astro's eyes widened as you cried into your hands. A look of determination then washed over him as he nodded. He then rushed to your side, and crouched down.

"Tell me, tell me everything." You nodded, and began telling Astro why you joined the organisation.

After you told him why you joined, he stared at you, horrified. He then looked down.

"So, what you're telling me is that your parents were killed eight years ago, and you and your brother were the only survivors. You were forced to become an assassin, but now you can't leave. You were lied to about your target, and now you can't run away." Astro summarised. All you could do was nod. You then looked up at him with a sorrowful look.

"I never asked to become an assassin!" You cried. You then looked down. "All these years, I've felt empty. I never cared what I did as long as my brother was safe, until I met you. You showed me the light, Astro. You showed me what it's like to laugh, to cry, to be angry, you showed me how to live!" Astro clenched his fists, and gritted his teeth. He then gripped you by the shoulders.

"Don't worry, Y/N. I'll help you. I'll save you from them!" Astro resolved. Your eyes widened, and you slowly nodded. Astro then stood up, and held out his hand. "Come on, we're going there right now." You looked at his hand, and slowly took it. Astro then pulled you up, and you both looked at each other. You then looked down.

"Astro, it's not as easy as you think it is. They'll silence me if I leave. I have no choice but to stay." You told. Astro shook his head.

"No, I'll make sure that nothing happens to you. I'll protect you." Astro told. You looked up, and nodded. You then looked to the distance.

"If we're really going through with this, then we'll need to surprise them. We'll take the secrete entrance to head quarters." You told. Astro nodded. He then picked you up, and flew off towards your house. You cried out as you were suddenly off the ground, and wrapped your arms around Astro's neck. You then watched the scenery go by as you both flew. After a short while, you both arrived at your house. Astro put you down, and followed you as you ran towards the secret entrance. You ran towards an old tunnel, and entered it. You and Astro then opened the secret door, and ran into the tunnels leading to head quarters. After leaving the tunnels, you both ran towards Bartus's office, and stopped. You shivered in fear as you both stood outside Bartus's office. Astro turned towards you.

"What's wrong?" Astro questioned. You looked at him in fear.

"I-I'm scared. I haven't felt this scared in years! Not ever since... **they** came." Astro frowned, and then held your hand.

"Don't worry. It's alright to feel afraid. I'll be by your side, and make sure that nothing happens to you." Astro told as he smiled. Your eyes widened. You then smiled as Astro squeezed your hand. You both looked at the door, and breathed in. You then opened the door. Bartus looked up, and frowned.

"Why are you back so soon?" Bartus then looked to Astro. "And why is HE here?" You gulped.

"I'm here to tell you that I quit. I quit being an assassin!" You yelled. Bartus looked unamused. He then burst out laughing.

"You!? Quit being an assassin!? HA! Don't make me laugh." Bartus then stood up. "You can NEVER quit being an assassin. You are forever bound to serve me, and kill people!" Astro growled, and took a step forward.

"No she isn't!" Astro shouted. Bartus rolled his eyes.

"What would you know? You're just a robot. A machine to serve human purposes." Bartus then pointed to you. "She's a killer. She became one ever since she killed her first target. She's a murderer, a sinner!" Astro shook his head.

"NO SHE ISN'T!" Astro shouted. Bartus sighed, he then began to snicker.

"Do you even know how many innocent people she's killed?" Bartus questioned. Astro and your eyes widened. You then took a step forward.

"What are you even talking about!? I've never killed anyone innocent!" You cried. Bartus smirked.

"That's what you think. Who do you think we get our requests from? Even though we are assassins, we except ANY requests. Including killing a lone family in the middle of nowhere." Your eyes widened.

"It was you... YOU KILLED MY FAMILY!" You cried. Bartus laughed.

"It took you so long to realise this. Eight years ago. You could have exacted your revenge then, but all you did was become our dog." Bartus told. You shook as rage engulfed you. You then drew your sword.

"You're right. I did become a dog for you, but I also became a dog of the goddesses, and as my last target, you need to DIE!" You shouted as you charged towards Bartus. Astro gasped, and reached out for you.

"Wait! Y/N! Don't do it! You're only doing what he wants!" Astro cried, but you wouldn't listen. You charged at Bartus, and swung your sword down on him. Bartus smiled, and blocked your blow with his own weapon. You gasped, and jumped back. Astro took your hand, and pulled you towards him. "You can't kill him! If you do, then you'll just be proving his point!" You looked at Astro, then sighed.

"This man, he killed my FAMILY! What do you suppose I do then!?" You questioned. Astro looked at Bartus, who watched with a smile. He then narrowed his eyes at him.

"We run. You don't have to be under his control." Astro then turned to you. "I'd hate to say it, but you're a very skilled assassin. You'd be able to defend yourself from anyone who might go after you, but I'll be there to protect you." Astro told. You gave him an unsure look. You then sighed, and nodded. Bartus stood up.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that I can't let you leave. Let's have a game. If you both can get out, then you will be free. BUT," Bartus then pointed to Astro. "If he dies, and you're the only survivor, then you will be stuck here for the rest of your life." You glared at Bartus while Astro nodded.

"Fine by me, but I won't die." Astro told. You gave Astro a bewildered look.

"What!? But, you can't!" You cried. Astro turned towards you, and smiled.

"It's okay, I'm pretty sure that I can handle a couple of humans." Bartus smirked.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that you'll be facing robots?" Bartus questioned. You and Astro's eyes widened. You then saw Bartus press a button, and a herd of robots entered the room. Astro stood in front of you protectively.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you!" You rolled your eyes, and took out your sword.

"Did you forget that I can fight?" You questioned. Astro gave you a confused look as you ran towards one of the robots, and sliced its head clean off. You then turned towards Astro, and grinned. Astro stared at you with wide eyes. He then smiled, and raised his eyebrow.

"I swear, I've never met a girl like you." Astro told as he took down a couple of robots. You smiled, and took down another robot. Astro then grabbed your hand, and ran out the door. Bartus grinned.

"Looks like we're playing a game of cat and mouse. After them." Bartus ordered. "Oh, and kill the robot." The remaining robots nodded, and ran after you and Astro. Bartus then started to laugh. "Just you wait, Y/N. You will continue to play as my puppet, killing people."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Running from the birth place of sinners.

You panted as you and Astro ran from the horde of robots. You looked behind you, and saw that the robots were catching up. You groaned, and took out your sword.

"We should just beat em all to a pulp!" You told. Astro shook his head.

"No, that'll take too long! We should just focus on trying to escape this place." Astro reasoned. You rolled your eyes, and looked ahead.

"Have I ever told you that you come up with the worst ideas?" You questioned. Astro grinned. You both then saw the exit, and smiled. As you both got closer to the exit, another horde of robots blocked your path. You sighed, and took out your sword. "So, plan B?" You questioned. Astro turned towards you, and nodded.

"Like we have any choice." Astro then faced one of the robots, and started taking them down. You were about to face a robot until you noticed that they only went for Astro. You looked at them in confusion.

"Hold on, why are they only going after you?" You questioned.

"It must be because of the bet!" Astro told as he struggled to take down the robots who were ganging up on him. You nodded as you sliced the head off one of the robots. You then kicked a robot off of Astro, and stood behind him.

"There are too many of them!" You cried as you took down another robot. Astro narrowed his eyes as he looked at the robots. He then raised his arm.

"Stay behind me." Astro ordered. You nodded, and leaned on his back. Astro then fired up his laser canon, and fired it at the robots. You made sure to stay behind him as he turned around, obliterating all the robots. Once all of the robots were obliterated, you stood back, and high fived your robot friend.

"Nice!" You exclaimed. A robot then appeared behind you, and knocked you to the side. Astro gasped.

"Y/N!" He then turned to the robot who knocked you out of the way. "Hey! Did you know that it's against the robot laws to harm a human!?" Astro shouted. The robot didn't respond. It only attacked Astro. Astro growled, and defended himself from the robot. You groaned, and slowly sat up. You shook your head, and saw Astro destroy the robot who knocked you to the side. Your eyes widened.

"Oh, so it's okay for you to destroy your own kind but not me?" You questioned as Astro helped you up.

"Robots can be fixed and rebuilt." Astro stated as you both ran towards the exit. You rolled your eyes. You then saw a laser narrowly miss you, and paled.

"You know, if I had never met you, that near death experience wouldn't have affected me." You admitted. Astro sweat dropped.

"Well, that's a little concerning." Astro told. He then ducked, avoiding a laser. He then turned around, and fired his own lasers at the robots behind you. You raised your eyebrow.

"Why not use that omega laser that you have?" You questioned. Astro shook his head.

"Can't, consumes too much energy." Astro stated as you and him reached the doors. Astro kicked the doors down, and grabbed you. You both then flew out of the guild. You looked back, and saw that the robots didn't follow you. You sighed in relief. Astro looked at you, and smiled. Suddenly, he started to go lower. You raised your eyebrow at Astro.

"What's wrong?" You questioned. He gave you a tired look.

"My... energy..." Astro told. Your eyes widened. He then lowered himself to the ground, and collapsed. You fell to the ground, and quickly crawled over to him. You then started to shake the robot.

"Astro, ASTRO!" You called. You then saw him look up at you, and smile tiredly.

"I'm... okay... but... I'm really... low on... energy..." Astro told. He then closed his eyes. Your eyes widened. You then sighed.

"Great, now I have to carry him back to his house." You muttered. You leaned down, and picked him up. You then buckled at how much he weighed. "Geez! How much does he weigh!? Well, at least I can carry him." You then started to make your way towards his house.

Once you got there, you panted, and knocked on the door. You then saw Astro's home robot, Nora, open the door, and gasp. You gave her a weary smile, and collapsed, dropping Astro. You felt so tired that you could barely keep your eyes open. You then closed your eyes, and all went dark.

You felt yourself lying on something soft, and fidgeted. You then heard shuffling next to you, and groaned. You then heard a gasp next to you.

"She's awake!" You heard a little girl's voice cry out. You then heard hurried footsteps come closer to you. You opened your eyes, and saw Zoran smiling at you. You then saw Astro next to her, beaming. You slowly sat up, and rubbed your head.

"Ugh, what happened?" You questioned.

"You passed out right outside our door step while carrying Astro." Nora told as she entered the room with a tray of pancakes and some milk. Nora then looked to Astro. "You should really not leave while cooking a meal, Astro." Nora scolded as she placed the tray on your lap. You looked around, and saw that you were in Zoran's room. Your mind was still a bit foggy. Astro gave Nora an apologetic look, he then looked at you.

"Sorry for making you carry me back here." Astro apologized. You gave him a confused look.

"Carry you back here...? What are you talking about?" You questioned. Astro stared at you in disbelief.

"What? Don't you remember?" Astro then leaned towards you, and rested his hand on your forehead. "Are you sick or something?" You frowned, and pushed his hand away.

"Maybe you should explain to her what happened?" Zoran suggested. Astro nodded.

"Yeah, but do you mind leaving us alone?" Astro asked. Zoran groaned.

"Aw, but I wanna hear what happened too!" Zoran complained. Nora grabbed her hand.

"Now now, Zoran. Let's leave them alone, and bake a cake." Nora suggested. Zoran sighed, and nodded. Astro waited for them to leave, then turned to you.

"Okay, here's pretty much what happened. You were given a false order, and I had to chase you down. You then asked for my help, and together we stormed into the assassination guild. We then faced Bartus, and had to run away from a horde of robots. It was a game that Bartus made up. If we both made it out of there alive, you were allowed to quit the guild, but if I died, then you would have had to stay as an assassin for the rest of your life. We made it out, but I ran out of energy. So, you had to carry me back here, but passed out due to exhaustion." Astro summarised. You slowly blinked at Astro. Your eyes then widened.

"Wait, so what you're saying is that I quit the ASSASSINATION GUILD!?" You cried. Astro quickly covered your mouth.

"Yes, not so loud!" Astro scolded. You calmed down, and held your head as the events from last night came back to you.

"Oh yeah, that's right." You muttered, your voice muffled from Astro's hand. He took his hand away, and nodded. You then looked up at him. "You... saved me." Suddenly, tears poured out of your eyes. Astro looked at you, alarmed. He then cupped your face.

"Hey hey hey, why are you crying?" Astro questioned as he used his thumb to wipe away your tears. You sniffled.

"I don't know. I guess I was just afraid that no one would save me from that prison." You hiccupped. Astro gave you a look of sympathy.

"All that time, you've been alone, haven't you?" Astro questioned. You nodded, and hugged him. Astro's eyes widened as a blush spread across his face. He then looked at you, and hugged you back. After a few minutes, you both separated from each other. Astro then scratched his head. "Um, so what now?" You looked down at your lap, and saw the tray that Nora had handed you earlier, and felt your stomach rumble. You held your stomach.

"I guess I'm a bit hungry." You admitted. A look of realisation crossed Astro's face, and he nodded.

"Oh, yeah! Go ahead and eat." Astro told. You nodded, and looked at the pancakes and milk. You cut a piece of pancake, and put it in your mouth. Astro watched you eat, and rested his chin in his hands. You chewed, and your eyes widened. _'Woah, this is really good!'_ you thought. You then noticed Astro staring at you, and raised your eyebrow.

"What?" You questioned. Astro smiled.

"Nothing. Do you like it?" Astro questioned. You looked at the pancakes, and realised that Astro must have made them. You nodded.

"Yeah, I guess." You told. Astro beamed at you. You had to shield your eyes at his happy glow. You then took another bite as Astro continued to stare at you. You were starting to get weirded out. You put your fork down, and deadpanned at him. "Okay, stop staring at me. It's creepy." Astro's eyes widened, and he sat up.

"Oh, sorry." He apologized. You nodded, and continued eating. Once you were finished, you put your knife and fork on the plate. Astro smiled, glad that you had liked the meal. He then noticed that you hadn't drunken your milk yet. "Um, aren't you going to drink your milk?" You eyed the glass of milk, and shook your head.

"I hate it." You stated as you turned your head away from it. Astro's eyes widened. He then raised his eyebrow.

"But, you should drink it. It's got calcium in it to help your bones grow big and strong." Astro told. You glowered at him.

"I aint gonna drink it." You gritted out. Astro raised his hands in defence.

"Okay, okay, I won't force you to drink it." Astro then started fidgeting. You moved the tray onto the side draws next to the bed, and removed the covers. You then realised that your cloak was gone.

"Where's my cloak?" You questioned. Astro looked up.

"Zoran was playing with it earlier." Astro told. You raised your eyebrow.

"I'm surprised that you let her wear that thing. Considering what my past occupation used to be." You muttered the last part. Astro frowned. He then watched you as you walked over to the windows, and felt the breeze against your face. By the positioning of the sun in the sky, it must have been midday. Astro's eyes widened.

"Beautiful." You heard Astro mutter. You turned towards him.

"What's beautiful?" You questioned. Astro jumped.

"Uh, the curtains! The curtains sure are beautiful, aren't they?" Astro played it off. You raised your eyebrow at him, and slowly nodded.

"Uh, yeah, I guess." You then turned towards the view. "If anything were beautiful, it would have to be this city." You told. Astro nodded.

"Yeah, you are." Astro told. His eyes then widened at what he said, and he covered his mouth. Your eyes widened as you turned to him, and you blushed slightly. You then walked over to him, and pulled on his cheeks.

"What the heck are you saying? Are you broken?" You questioned.

"N-no! I jusht couldn't help shaying the trush!" Astro cried. You released his cheeks, and took a step back. Astro rubbed his cheeks, and gave you a serious look. "I've actually been meaning to tell you something for a while now." Your heart started to speed up. You mentally screamed for your heart to stop beating so loudly. You then looked to the side.

"Geez, look at the time! My parents must be worried. Well, gotta go now, see ya!" You waved as you walked towards the window. Astro's eyes widened. He then grabbed your hand.

"W-wait!" Astro called. You slowly turned towards him, your face heating up. Astro looked down. "I just want to tell you something." Astro then looked you straight in the eyes. "When we first met, I had no idea who you were, or what you were doing on those building tops. But I wish I did, that way I could have saved you earlier. Ever since that night in the hospital, I haven't been able to get you out of my mind. At first, I thought it was just because you were an assassin, but now..." Astro took hold of your hands. You glanced at your hands, and then at Astro. "I know the reason why I couldn't get you out of my head. It wasn't because you were an assassin. It was because I'm in love with you." You snatched your hands away, and stepped back in shock while shaking your head.

"No, you're wrong! It was because I was an assassin, a killer! You could never love me!" You cried. Astro shook his head.

"No, I'm pretty sure that this is love." Astro then looked down in sorrow. "But... I understand if you don't feel the same. After all, I am just a robot." Your eyes widened. You then looked to the side.

"It has nothing to do with you being a robot." You told. Astro looked up at you. You started to rub your arm. "In fact, it's not you, it's me. I'm not right for you. If you were going to chose someone, then you should chose someone who's not... a killer." You told as you looked down. Astro's eyes widened. He then smiled, and walked towards you. You looked up in alarm, and slowly walked backwards until your back hit the wall. Astro stood in front of you, and smiled.

"I don't care what you were. That was the past, you're not what you used to be." Astro then took hold of your hands. "Before, when we first met. Your hands were cold, they held no warmth. But now, they're so warm." You looked at your hands, and thought back to the time you ran out of the classroom. Astro then looked up at you. "I don't care what you were before, I love you because you're you. When I first realised my feelings, I didn't want to be apart from you. I always wanted to be by your side. But, because of what you were, I couldn't do that." Your eyes widened.

"Wait, so the reason you were so angry at me for leaving, was because I was leaving you?" You questioned. Astro nodded.

"Yes, and no. I didn't want you to leave because I didn't want to be separated from you, but I also didn't want you to go kill anyone." Astro explained. You looked into his eyes, then looked down as you felt your face heat up. Astro's eyes widened. He then smiled. "Do you feel the same?" You froze, his question piercing you like a knife. Did you love him? You were heart broken when he was mad at you, your heart pounded like crazy when he would do certain things and actions. Your eyes widened in realisation; you were in love with him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Uncertainty.

You stared at Astro as he gave you a serious look. You then looked to the side.

"Why... why me?" You questioned. Astro raised his eyebrow.

"I just told you why." Astro told. You shook your head.

"B-but..."

"But... what?" Astro questioned. You looked at him, and felt your face heating up. You then looked down, and fiddled with your thumbs.

"What am I supposed to say? I've never felt this kind of thing before." You told. Astro's eyes widened, and he laughed. You frowned. "W-what's so funny!?" Astro shook his head.

"No, it's nothing. It's just that it should be the other way around. I should be the one asking YOU what love is, not you asking me." Astro told. Your eyes widened. You then huffed, and turned away. Astro smiled, and pulled your face towards him. "Love, is a feeling that comes in many forms. For example, Kennedy has a love for soccer, it's his passion. Ajeero has a love for science, Abercrombie loves his family, and I love you." You raised your eyebrow.

"I don't get it. What's the difference between them?" You questioned. Astro put his finger to his chin in thought.

"Well, Kennedy loves to play soccer because he enjoys it. Abercrombie loves his family, but not in a romantic way. Me on the other hand, I love you in a romantic way." Astro told. Your eyes widened. You then turned around.

"Okay, things suddenly just got awkward." You told. Astro frowned.

"So, do you feel the same? Do you love me?" Astro questioned. You froze, and slowly turned towards him. You then looked down, and shrugged.

"I don't know. What does love even feel like?" You questioned. Astro sighed.

"Well, love feels like you have butterflies in your stomach, and that your heart beats faster. You get this warm feeling in your chest, and you feel happy." Astro explained. You touched your hand to to your chest, and felt your heart beat become faster. Astro's eyes widened. He then blushed as he smiled. Your eyes widened when you realised that he was listening to your heart beat. Your blush reddened, and you hit Astro on the head. Astro cried out, and rubbed his head.

"WHY THE HELL WERE YOU LISTENING TO MY HEART BEAT!?" You screamed. Astro frowned.

"I-I was just curious!" Astro told. You frowned, and narrowed your eyes at him. You then walked passed him, and grabbed your sword. You then opened the door, and walked out of the room. Astro followed you. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." You sighed, and turned towards him. You then blushed, and looked down.

"Well, I guess you know how I feel now." You muttered. Astro's eyes widened. He then smiled.

"So, you feel the same?" Astro questioned as he grinned slyly. You blushed, irritated at his expression. You then nodded. Astro grinned, and picked you up. You cried out in surprise as he threw you in the air, and caught you. You gasped as he nuzzled his face against yours. Your blush then deepened to the point that you were positive that your face resembled a tomato. You then saw Zoran stare at you and Astro, and gasped. You then pushed against Astro.

"H-hey, let me go! She's watching!" You cried. Astro laughed, and carried you down the stairs. You growled. _'I swear I'm gonna kill him one of these days!'_ You mentally screamed. Zoran raised her eyebrow.

"Um, are you guys a couple now?" Zoran questioned. Astro nodded while grinning. You hid your face in your hands, wanting to die right then and there of sheer embarrassment. You then grabbed one of the horns on Astro's head.

"Hey, don't go around yelling out that we're a... you know." Astro nodded. "Good, sigh, now, put me down." Astro nodded, and put you down. You then looked over at Zoran, and saw that she was sniffing your cloak. She then blanched.

"Ugh, it smells funny." Zoran stated. You snickered.

"Well of course, it does. It's been covered in-" Before you could finish, Astro covered your mouth.

"Don't tell her, please." He requested. You sighed, and nodded. Astro then released you, and smiled. You then grabbed your cloak from Zoran, and turned towards the exit.

"Well, I gotta go home. My parents might be worried. See ya." You waved. Zoran waved, and Astro ran up to you.

"I'll walk you home." Astro offered. You gave him a blank look, and waved.

"See ya." You then walked out the door. Astro sighed, and Zoran rubbed his back.

"Better luck next time, brother." Astro nodded.

You sighed as you jumped on your bed, relief washing over you. You looked up at your ceiling, and thought back to the confession that happened before. You then started to blush, and sat up. _'So, what, are we a couple now?'_ You frowned, and walked out of your room. You needed to do something. By now, you were either at school, or doing a job. You looked at your hands, and imagined blood on them. Your eyes widened, and you hurried to the bathroom. You then turned on the faucet, and scrubbed your hands. You then realised that there was nothing there, and that you had just rubbed your hands to the point they were red. You sighed, and made your way towards the kitchen. You decided to make yourself a sandwich. You grabbed out the ham and butter, and walked over to the draws. You then opened them, and took out a knife. When you looked at the butter knife, you imagined blood on it. You gasped, and dropped the knife. Your brother walked in, and raised his eyebrow.

"Sis? Is everything alright?" Your brother questioned. You gave him a horrified look. You then quickly smiled, and nodded.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine." You lied. Your brother frowned, and nodded. He then walked out of the kitchen after grabbing a bottle of juice. You sighed, and leaned on the counter as you held your head. "This is gonna need some getting used to." You muttered.

It had been three months ever since you quit the assassination guild. You sat at your desk in the classroom, and yawned. You hadn't been able to get much sleep thanks to the nightmares you were having of your old days. Astro glanced in your direction, and gave you a worried look. The teacher then walked in, and addressed the class.

"Okay, class. As you all know, we are having a culture festival!" The teacher exclaimed. Everyone cheered. You raised you raised your eyebrow. You then leaned towards Astro.

"What's a culture festival?" You questioned. Astro glanced at you, and shrugged.

"I don't know, this is the first that I've heard of this." Astro then leaned towards Ajeero. "Hey, Ajeero, what's a culture festival?" Ajeero looked at him.

"A culture festival is a festival where we hold a festival with many activities, including cafes, plays, and haunted houses!" Ajeero exclaimed. The teacher raised her eyebrow.

"Oh, I see someone wants to share their knowledge of the cultural festival, am I correct?" The teacher questioned. Ajeero jumped.

"U-uh, no maam, I was just explaining to Astro what a culture festival was!" Ajeero told. The teacher sighed.

"Alright, but don't interrupt me while I'm speaking next time." The teacher told. Ajeero laughed nervously, and nodded. The teacher then smiled. "Okay, now you all need to decide a theme. I will leave that to you." The teacher then left the classroom. Everyone immediately went into a chatter. Abercrombie then stood up, and walked to the front of the classroom, and coughed.

"Alright, everyone! Listen up!" Abercrombie waited for the class to quieten down, and look at him. He then nodded. "Okay, we need to come up with a theme. Anyone got any suggestions?" Kennedy raised his hand.

"We should have a haunted house!" Kennedy exclaimed. You smiled, and nodded, liking the idea. Abercrombie sighed.

"Any other ideas?" Ajeero raised his hand.

"We should hold a science fair!" Ajeero exclaimed. Abercrombie shook his head.

"No, some other class is probably doing it." Abercrombie then looked around. "Any other ideas?" Astro raised his hand.

"Um, what about a cafe?" Astro questioned. Abercrombie put his finger to his chin in thought.

"Hm, that sounds pretty good. Any other suggestions?" When nobody answered, Abercrombie nodded. "Okay, we'll vote on the two suggestions. Raise your hand if you vote for the haunted house." A few people raised their hands for the haunted house, including you. Astro glanced at you, and sighed. Abercrombie counted the votes, and nodded. "Okay, raise your hand for the cafe." Almost all of the class raised their hand for the cafe. Abercrombie then nodded. "Okay, it seems that we're going to have a cafe." You and Kennedy groaned. Abercrombie huffed. "Hey, not my fault that most of the class voted for the cafe. Suck it up, and deal with it!" You tsked. "Okay, now we'll assign rolls. We'll need people to create the signs. Ajeero, Max, Chloe, and Zane will be the ones assigned to it. People who will be in charge of the supplies, will be Kennedy, Chad, Penny, Lilly, and Y/N." You groaned.

"Ugh, why do I have to work this stupid job?" You questioned. Abercrombie dead panned at you.

"Suck it up. Okay, Tora, Astro, Stella, and Zeak, you guys will be in charge of making the outfits. I will need you guys to get everyone's measurements. The rest of you, you'll be in charge of coming up with ideas for our menu, including me." Everyone nodded. They then started their assigned jobs. You sighed, and stood up. You looked over, and saw Astro and the rest of his group asking everyone for their measurements. One of the girls walked up to you, and smiled.

"Hello, Y/N. Can I please get your measurements?" Tora questioned. You gave her a blank look.

"W/S, B/S, H, W, H/S." You then walked off to get the supplies. Astro was asking the guys for their measurements when he saw you walk out with your group. He then sighed, slightly disappointed that he wasn't put in the same group as you.

You sighed as you placed the last box in the classroom, and sat down on a chair. You then wiped the sweat off your forehead. Who would have thought that participating in a culture festival would be this hard? You then saw Kennedy walk over to you.

"Hey, Y/N." Kennedy greeted. You waved. "Can you carry this box to Astro's group?" You sighed, and nodded. You then stood up, and took the box of fabrics from Kennedy's hands. Your eyes then widened at the weight.

"Geez, what's in this, bricks!?" You questioned. Kennedy shrugged, and walked off. You groaned, and made your way to the room where Astro's group was at. You opened the door without knocking, and dumped the box in front of their table. The group looked at you in surprise, and frowned, except for Astro. One of the girls then stood up.

"You know, there's a thing called knocking." The girl told. You rolled your eyes, and left. The girl fumed. Astro sweat dropped.

"Hey, there's no need to get angry. After all, she gave us this box of fabrics!" Astro told. The girl huffed, and nodded. You leaned against the wall. Not wanting to go back to class, you decide to ditch school.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The culture festival

You watched as everyone got ready for the culture festival. You then saw Astro's group walk in with a box of outfits.

"The outfits are ready!" One of the girls exclaimed. You sighed, it had been a couple of days. The group went around, handing everyone their own respectable outfit in their own sizes. Astro walked up to you, and grinned as he held out a maid's dress. You eyed the dress with a frown. The skirt went just above your knees, and it was an orange colour with frills at the bottom. It showed your shoulders, and had sleeve straps connected around your arms. You raised your eyebrow.

"Um, is this the outfit?" You questioned. Astro nodded, and handed it to you.

"Go on, try it on! I think you'll look cute in it." Astro told. You sighed, and grabbed the dress from him. You then walked to the girl's changing rooms, and put on the dress. After you put on the dress, you looked at your reflection. The dress was a bit shorter than you expected with it reaching just below your mid thigh. You sighed, and placed the head band on. You then made your way back towards the classroom, and saw that everyone had changed into their outfits. Astro saw you, and smiled. "Y/N!" Astro then froze when he saw you in the outfit, and he felt his face redden. Suddenly, steam burst out his ears as the lights in his eyes started flickering on and off. Your eyes widened as Astro cried out, and ran past you. You raised your eyebrow while Ajeero, Kennedy, and Abercrombie sighed.

"Here we go again." Abercrombie muttered. You turned towards the three, and made your way over to them.

"What do you mean?" You questioned. The three of them glanced at each other, then at you.

"Well, let's just say that this has happened before. Astro usually get's like this when he has a crush on someone, but this has only ever happened once. Since you ARE his girlfriend, it's no surprise that he'd get like this." Kennedy explained. Your eyes widened.

"Wait, he TOLD YOU!?" You exclaimed. The three of them nodded.

"Of course! He IS our best friend." Ajeero told. You sighed, and held your forehead.

"That idiot." You muttered. You then turned towards the exit. "I'm gonna go find him." The three of them nodded, and watched as you ran off.

Astro sat behind a tree, trying to calm his racing heart. He then sighed.

"Why did I have to go and run off like that?" Astro questioned. He then heard his name being called.

"Astro! Sigh, where did that idiot go?" You muttered. Astro breathed in, and stood up. He was then about to make his way towards you, but froze. To him, you looked stunning. You heard someone approach you, and turned to see Astro staring at you. You raised your eyebrow, and walked up to him. You then rested your hands on your hips. "There you are. Why'd you run off earlier?" You questioned. Astro was snapped out of his trance, and blushed deeply.

"I-I, uh," You sighed, and flicked him on the forehead.

"Are you malfunctioning?" You questioned. Astro rubbed his forehead, and shook his head.

"No! I-it's just, you look beautiful in that outfit." Astro muttered as he refused to meet your eyes. It was your turn to blush, and you looked away. You then glanced back at him, and took his hand.

"C-come on. We need to get back to the classroom and open up." You told. Astro blushed, and nodded. He then allowed you to drag him back to the classroom.

It had been three days, and the cultural festival was now underway. You sighed in misery as you served customers. Abercrombie frowned at your lack of enthusiasm.

"Come on, Y/N. Don't be like that and smile! I mean, look at Astro! Do what he's doing!" Abercrombie told. You glanced in his direction, and saw him serving a group of high school girls with the brightest smile you've seen. The girls squealed, gushing at how cute he looked. You rolled your eyes, and made your way towards the kitchen. You were expecting your family to show up later on, so you had to make a good impression for your brother. One of the kids in your class handed you a plate of food, and told you who to give it to. You nodded, and made your way towards that table. As you were serving a table, you overheard a conversation between Kennedy and Astro.

"So, is it true? Is Brianna and Anton really coming to Earth just for our cultural festival?" Kennedy questioned. You raised your eyebrow. Who were Brianna and Anton? You saw Astro smile while grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah, and Dr Oshay will be coming along with Zoran!" Astro told. You then saw the door open, and saw four people walk in. You recognized one of the people to be Zoran. Astro waved at them. "Your here!" Astro exclaimed as he ran over to them. There was an old man with a noticeable bold spot on his head and had the largest nose you had ever seen. Another man stood by his side, his light brown hair styled and his blue eyes shining. Next to him, you saw a woman with long golden blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. She looked beautiful! You then noticed Astro blushing a bit when he spoke to the woman, and scoffed. You then retreated into the kitchen. Ajeero saw you, and raised his eyebrow.

"Um, shouldn't you be out there serving people?" Ajeero questioned. You shrugged, and sat down on a nearby chair.

"I'm on my break." You stated as you swung your arms behind you head, and leaned back on your chair. Ajeero frowned.

"Don't be so lazy." You frowned at him. You glanced outside the little wall that separated the kitchen from the rest of the cafe, and saw the blonde haired woman gushing over Astro's outfit while Astro stood blushing like a fool. Ajeero followed your gaze, and his eyes widened. "Oh! That's why you're in here. Don't take it the wrong way, she's like an older sister to him!" Ajeero reassured. You frowned.

"Doesn't look like it to me. I don't care, I'm going for a walk." You told as you stood up just as Astro came to the kitchen to pick up an order. He then saw you and smiled.

"Ah, Y/N! Are you taking a break?" Astro questioned. You glanced at him, and nodded. You were then about to walk out of the kitchen, but Astro had grabbed your wrist. You narrowed your eyes at him.

"What are you doing?" You questioned. Astro smiled.

"I wanted to introduce you to someone!" Astro exclaimed. You sighed, and ripped your wrist from his grip.

"Not interested." You stated. Astro gave you a look of confusion as you made your way out of the kitchen. Astro then turned to Ajeero.

"Did something happen? Did I say something to upset her?" Astro questioned. Ajeero sighed.

"She saw you with Brianna earlier. I guess she just got a little jealous." Ajeero told. Astro's eyes widened. He then frowned.

"But there's no reason to get jealous." Ajeero shrugged. Astro furrowed his brow, and decided to go after you. "Take over for me!" Astro yelled as he ran out. Ajeero gave him a bewildered look.

"Wait, WHAT!? Hey! Get back here!" Ajeer cried. He then sighed.

You sighed as you walked to a secluded place. Rubbing your temples, you thought back to Astro's reaction around that woman. She must have been this Brianna. How come he never mentioned her to you? You sighed again, and climbed one of the trees. You then leaned against the trunk, and looked over the festival. It was quite a large tree, so you had a perfect view of the festival. You then heard the sound of rockets, and turned to see Astro land next to you. You frowned, your alone time ruined. Astro sat down next to you, and looked over the view of the festival. A silence reined over the both of you.

"Exciting, isn't it." Astro muttered after a moment of silence. You nodded.

"Yeah, I guess." You muttered. Astro turned to you, and frowned. He then took hold of your hand.

"Is something the matter?" Astro questioned. You turned away from him.

"No, everything's fine!" You snapped. Astro frowned.

"Does this have something to do with Brianna?" Astro questioned. Your eyes widened. You then growled.

"Did that idiot tell you?" You questioned. Astro chuckled. "I swear, I'll kill him." You muttered. Astro smiled at you, and turned your face to look at him.

"If that's the case, then you don't have anything to worry about. We don't like each other in that sorta sense." You narrowed your eyes at him.

"Then why were you blushing like a fool then?" You questioned. Astro's face reddened, and he looked away.

"W-well, that's because..." You frowned.

"It's because you like her, isn't it?" Astro gasped, and whipped his head around towards you.

"No! That isn't it at all!" Astro cried. Your eyes widened at his sudden outburst. Astro gulped, and sighed.

"I was blushing because she asked if I had... if I had a..." You saw the blush on Astro's face redden to the point he resembled a tomato. You giggled at his expression. Your eyes then widened and you covered your mouth. Astro's eyes also widened, and he laughed. You glared at him as you started to blush.

"W-what!?" You questioned. Astro shook his head.

"N-nothing. You just sounded really cute when you giggled. You should smile more often." Astro told. You huffed, and turned away from him. Astro then smiled gently, and tried to look at you. When you refused, he sighed. An idea then came to him, and he started blushing. He gulped. "Y-Y/N." You sighed, and turned towards him.

"Wha-mph!" Your eyes widened when you felt something soft over your lips. Astro was kissing you! Surprisingly, his lips were quite soft. You soon melted into the kiss, and held his hand. After a while, the need for air became urgent, and you pulled away. Astro opened his eyes, and blushed like crazy. You breathed heavily, your blush matching his. Astro then smiled at you, and rested his forehead on yours. You smiled slightly.

"I love you." Astro told. Your blush deepened. You then found the courage to finally say those words he had been longing for.

"I love you too."

 **AN: Hello lovely readers. I would like to thank you all for reading this fanfic, to be honest, I never thought that I'd get any reviews or likes, but I'm happy. Sadly, this is the last chapter, but I'm going to write another Astro x reader story on wattpad. You can go on there if you want and read it. I hope that you all enjoyed this story.**


End file.
